Electronic devices may employ haptics to provide the user with tactile output, for example in response to a user input, system state, or application instruction. As a specific example some electronic devices may include a track pad having one or more buttons that depress in response to a user's press. These type of mechanical buttons may include a mechanical dome switch underneath the actual button. The output provided to the user is generated by collapse of the dome switch. Similarly, other haptic devices may include actuators that produce a tactile response by mechanically vibrating or moving the surface of the button. As with a mechanical button, these haptic devices generally provide an output that cannot be varied.